Attention Please
by nerdyanime123
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, one of the richest and most desired models in the world at the age of 18. Mikan Yukihara, one of the most famous and top actresses in the world at the age of 17. Natsume loves playing with women, much to Mikan's disgust though she never says anything. But why does Natsume's eyes turn furious the second anyone touches Mikan, besides himself?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Please enjoy my story, and don't forget to leave reviews!

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 1

Normal POV:

"That's it! Hold it there! Perfect!" the photographer shouted as he rapidly snapped away with his camera. On set was none other than Natsume Hyuuga, the most sought after as well as the most popular male model in the entertainment industry. One look at this man and the hearts of every girl would swoon. Everyone living in Japan knew he was the great Natsume Hyuuga, a filthy rich man at the age of 18 with endless resources and lovers.

He was currently in the middle of a photo shoot for the next issue of Prada, modeling their latest articles of clothing which would be sure to sell out in just a week. "I'm so hungry," thought the handsome lad with cameras flashing everywhere. The photo shoot was scheduled to last 3 hours, and 2 hours and 45 minutes have already gone by. With a final click, the photographer announced, "And that's a wrap!" Natsume hurried off to his dressing room to get changed and head out for a bite before heading home. His famine was quickly souring his mood as he was eager to leave this place.

* * *

"I'm so tired and hungry," thought 17 year old Mikan Yukihara as she got into her Porsche Cayman. Mikan had just finished filming for 6 hours on a new movie, and was starving. Putting on her Chanel shades, Mikan hit the gas and was off into the city for food that awaited her.

Not only was she one of the most beautiful faces of the entertainment industry, but Mikan Yukihara was also the most sought after actress, ranking her as the number 1 female actress in the world. It was a guarantee that any movie Mikan acted in was going to be a great success, as well as very profitable. The public just couldn't seem to get enough of Mikan and her endless talents as an actress and model.

Pulling to a stop in front of Alice, one of the most grand and exquisite dining places in the world, Mikan threw her keys to the valet and headed inside, awaited by the Natsume Hyuuga, her best friend, her childhood friend, and her long time crush that she'll never admit.

"Have you been waiting long?" Mikan asked while the waiter seated her down.

"Not really." Natsume replied, hungrily looking over the menu.

"Hi my name is Kokoro, and I'll be your waiter today. Is there anything I can get you today?" said Koko.

"I'll get a Thai Iced Tea and a Chicken Cobb Avocado Salad with a slice of red velvet cheesecake." Mikan replied.

"I'll get a triple cheese lasagna with mashed potato and gravy on the side." Natsume replied.

"Of course! Your order will be coming up shortly, Ms. Yukihara & Mr. Hyuuga." Before leaving their table, Koko gave Mikan a wink and turned around, something Natsume didn't fail to catch. He narrowed his eyes but his attention was adverted to Mikan once again, when she cleared her throat.

"How was your Prada photo shoot?" Mikan asked, as she took a sip of her Thai Iced Tea.

"Tiring. The Spring/Summer Collection is coming out in a week, and the fashion show will occur the week after." Natsume replied in a bored tone.

"Oh yeah, I got an invitation for that. I'm suppose to be the opening for the swim collection apparently." Mikan said.

"Oh really now? That sounds fun." Natsume said, with a playful smirk on his face.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Mikan asked, rolling her eyes at Natsume's comment.

"Don't think so. You?"

"Photo shooting for my upcoming movie and then the Prada one afterwords."

"Sounds fun, I think I'll tag along with you." Natsume said, with mischievous in his eyes.

Before Mikan could make any other comment, Koko arrived with their steaming hot and delicious looking food. "Here you go, Ms. Yukihara & Mr. Hyuuga. Please enjoy and let me know if you need anything else!" Koko chirped happily.

"Thank you Koko." Mikan replied, and with that, Koko left, leaving the two celebrities to chow down on their foods.

"This-bites-is-bites-so-bites-good-bites!" Mikan said, her mouth full of her salad.

"Hey, that's nasty. Come on girl, you're 17 and you can't keep your mouth shut will eating?"Natsume remarked, playfully, while chewing his lasagna.

"You're not much different, Natsume. I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"I have more etiquette and manners than you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you-" Before Mikan could finish her statement, Natsume reached over with his fork and took a piece of Mikan's untouched cheesecake, and plopped it into his mouth."

"Oh my god. No you just did not!" Mikan gasped, eyes in horror. Natsume knew that she'd be instantly pissed if someone took the first bite of any of her sweets. But he did it anyways, being in his playful mood, and getting excited about seeing Mikan in a swimsuit tomorrow."

"Oh yes I just did!"Natsume replied, holding back a laugh.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Mikan sighed, and reached over with her spoon to get some of Natsume's mashed potatoes with gravy. "Hmmmmm." Mikan said, feeling the warm mashed potatoes on her tongue with the excellent taste of gravy on top to melt it, making it a perfect combo together.

Natsume's eyes flared at this, and before he could do anything, Mikan smiled at him and said, "Payback."

"I don't know if you realized this, but we do this every time we eat out at Alice." Mikan said, finishing up her salad.

"I do, and that's cause you always order red velvet cheesecake." Natsume replied, finishing up his lasagna.

"That's cause this place has the best cheesecakes! It'd be a mistake not ordering a slice!"

"You little pig."

"You big pig."

As the two continued to make rude comments at each other, they did not notice the appearance of another person approaching them. "Mikan, how great to see you!" Akira Tonouchi exclaimed, opening up his arms for an embrace from Mikan.

At the sound of his voice, both heads snapped towards the source, and both eyes widened.

"Hey Akira!" Mikan said, standing up and giving Akira a brief hug, much to Natsume's dismay. He absolutely hated anyone who touched Mikan besides himself.

As Mikan was about to pull away from the hug, Akira pulled her back and kept his hand on her waist, angering Natsume by the second. Akira was aware of Natsume's over-protection on Mikan, which is why he loved teasing him. But he also didn't want to let go of Mikan, being that not only was he her co-star of her upcoming movie, Revenge( I don't own, I just made that up.) but he also admired and loved Mikan, along with her ever growing fan club.

"How was filming for you today Mikan?" Akira asked, pecking Mikan's cheek.

"It was tiring but fun. Will you be at the shoot tomorrow?" Mikan asked, slightly uncomfortable from the glare Natsume was giving to Akira.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss anything to see you Mikan."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Akira?"

"I can't wait." With that, Akira gave another peck on Mikan's cheek and let her go, walking to the table he was to be seated in with his family.

Mikan smiled and gave a wave to Akira's mother and sister, who also smiled and waved back in return. Akira's parents were also professional photographers/actors and his sister was also a famous model at the age of 15. Akira's dad was currently on a business trip and unable to join them for dinner today.

"I hate him." Natsume snarled, his crimson eyes full of fury.

"I know you do, but thanks for your patience." Mikan replied, with a hint of tiredness that Natsume picked up.

"Shall we go then?" Natsume replied, picking up the bill.

"We shall." Mikan replied, gathering her items as she headed to the cash register with Natsume as he was about to pay the bill.

Mikan stepped outside, feeling the cool night breeze on her flawless skin, and signaled the valet to give her the keys to her car. When Natsume stepped out, Mikan's car was at the entrance. He briefly said, "I'm driving tonight" before opening the driver's door and sitting inside.

With no other choice, Mikan sat shotgun, and they were off.

"I'm sleeping over at your place today. Aoi kicked me out, saying that I was a distraction to her upcoming new work of art." Natsume said. Aoi Hyuuga was Natsume's one and only younger sister, who shared the same features as Natsume with her beautiful Crimson eyes and raven hair. She was only 17, the same age as Mikan and was one of the most well known top fashion designers. Mikan was aware of the situation Natsume was in, as he always slept over for a week at Mikan's mansion every 4 months when Aoi was planning and designing a new project and did not want any disturbances.

"Sure." Mikan replied, turning on the radio.

Half an hour later, Natsume pulled to a stop in front of Mikan's mansion and parked into the garage. He looked over to his side and noticed that Mikan had fallen asleep. He admired her features once more, and kissed her on her forehead before carrying her out of the car and to her front door. Being the expert he is, he swiftly opened her door with one hand while still carrying Mikan in the other. Mikan was lightweight to him, standing at 5'5'' and weighing only 110lbs. Yes, Natsume had a set of Mikan's keys so he would have access to her mansion anytime he wanted. At first, Mikan was furious at the fact that Natsume had copied her keys without her knowing, but later realized she couldn't do anything about it, and could only accept it.

Natsume carried Mikan up her spiraling staircase and laid her down on her bed while he went to his guest room to grab his PJ's and take a shower. Natsume even had his own guest room, and a couple of sets of clothes, but still chose to sleep with Mikan when he got the chance. They haven't done anything in bed yet, though as horny as they can be, their jobs were more important and age was also something to consider.

As Natsume was showering, Mikan woke up from the sound of the water splashing, and looked around, realizing that Natsume must've carried her in and was currently taking a shower. Getting up, Mikan grabbed her PJ's and headed to another bathroom to shower and get for bed. It was nearly 10 o'clock and Mikan was exhausted.

By the time Mikan got out of her shower, Natsume was already finished and lying on her bed, reading a magazine. At the sounds of Mikan's footsteps, Natsume looked up and saw a beautiful sight. Mikan's PJ's had consisted of a tank which was low enough to show her cleavage, something Natsume loved, and she wore short shorts, showing off her creamy and smooth white legs. The heat from her shower gave a nice blush to Mikan's face, and Natsume thanked the lords that he was the only one able to see this sight.

"Why are you in my bed?" Mikan inquired.

"Why do you still ask the same thing, even though you know the answer?" Natsume replied, a smirk on his face.

Mikan only sighed, and crawled into her king sized bed with Natsume. Instantly, Natsume's arms were wrapped around he waist and she looked up to meet his crimson orbs.

"Goodnight Natsume." Mikan said, snuggling closer and feeling the warm radiate off Natume's body that stood at 6'2''.

"Goodnight Mikan." Natsume replied, pulling Mikan closer to him and kissed the top of Mikan's head before the both of them drifted off to a wonderful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mikan woke up and gasped, realizing the position she was in. This woke up Natsume, and he smirked, knowing what she was surprised about.

At 7 o'clock in the morning, Natsume's left arm was around Mikan's waist, and his right arm was groping Mikan's breasts.

"HYUUGA GET OFF!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Please enjoy my story, and don't forget to leave reviews!

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter 2

Flashback:

The next morning, Mikan woke up and gasped, realizing the position she was in. This woke up Natsume, and he smirked, knowing what she was surprised about.

At 7 o'clock in the morning, Natsume's left arm was around Mikan's waist, and his left arm was groping Mikan's breasts.

"HYUUGA GET OFF!"

* * *

Natsume's POV:

Hearing my favorite brunette gasp, I crack open my eyes knowing why she was so shocked. I smirked, and gave Mikan's breast another tight and quick squeeze before letting go and rolling my body on the bed so that my chest was facing up.

I sighed in content as I felt well rested, warm, and energized. Turning my bed to face Mikan, I chuckled at how she was blushing. Awww.

"What the hell is your problem Natsume..." Mikan growled.

"Nothing" I simply replied and gave her a flash of my smile. I then gave her a quick tight hug, a soft kiss to the forehead and cheek, then got up from the bed to shower.

On my way to the bathroom, I could hear Mikan sigh, get out of bed as well, and head for my morning shower.

If you were wondering, Mikan and I are not in a relationship. Though we do occasionally kiss and we flirt constantly, we knew that being in a relationship is not the right thing to be doing now. With our careers peaking and gaining more fame by the day, we have much work to do and having a relationship could possibly jeopardize that.

* * *

Mikan POV:

The nerve of that man is unbelievable. I knew I shouldn't have had a hormonal teen sleep with me. But I'd probably find him next to me in the morning even if I kicked him out of my room. So in the end, he gets what he wants, as usual.

As much as I have an undying love for Natsume, we're both aware that a relationship isn't the best idea with our daily hectic schedules and the media after our every move.

However, that doesn't stop Natsume from toying with other girls, especially the slutty and annoying girls he picks up from a bar occasionally. It really does tear my heart apart whenever I see Natsume with another girl, but I figured if I lose control, he would too, and so the solution for this problem would be to just ignore it. Thanking my skills as an actress, I get used to having to block this emotion of jealousy and act like I'm the happy cheerful girl that most people know me for.

After getting felt by Natsume, I sigh and grab my clothes to head for my morning shower as well. It was going to be a long day, and I wanted to stay as happy as I could for the day.

After showering, I walk out in a black one shoulder body con that reaches my mid-thigh, showing off my "Perfect S line" as people would say. I see Natsume shirtless in my room and showing off his 8-pack washboard abs. Oh how I love the feel of them when I run my hands over them. We both looked at each other, and without even thinking, we both say, "Like what you see?"

I laugh, thinking how Natsume and I could be so alike sometimes and other times, we could be having fights about the stupidest and littlest things.

Natsume walks over to me, and places his hands on my butt. And the next thing I knew, he was groping my ass and was leaning down to kiss me on the lips when suddenly my phone was blasting Taylor Swift's Red ( I do not own).

Natsume cursed, and went to grab his shirt while I felt slightly reassured and quickly answered the call.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"I hope you're up and running because your photo shoot is going to start in about half an hour." said Hotaru, my long term best friend, blackmailer, and manager.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way." I replied, happy that I could see my best friend.

"I'll see you soon then." She hung up after that.

Glancing at Natsume, he nodded in my direction and said, "Let's go."

I nodded, and grabbed my Tory Burch clutch that I had received as a gift from Natsume last Christmas. Heading towards the door, I swiftly grab a thin black Leather jacket and slipped it on. I stepped into my black 5 inch Christian Louboutin heels with red soles, and I headed for the garage where Natsume was getting into the drivers seat.

20 minutes later, we arrive at Universal Studios (I do not own) for my photo shoot of my upcoming movie of Revenge.

My director, Shuichi Sakurano greeted me, as well as all the other staff members and fellow co-stars/actors/actresses. One of the clothing designers for my movie handed me a black leather suit, and I rolled my eyes inwardly.

The public just loved tight suits, and leather was no exception. Especially those sleek, tight low cut suits that screamed "SEXY". Slipping on the tight suit, I could feel it hugging my curves and exposing my C-Cup cleavage-not to be an egoist, but I loved my boobs!

Stepping out of my dressing room in my leather suit and black stiletto boots, I could hear whistles and shouts. Rolling my eyes again, I sat down and got my hair and makeup quickly done. I had smokey eye shadow on and wild curls. After that was done, I walked over to the set where my photographer Tsubasa Andou was waiting.

"You look good Mikan." Tsubasa said, winking at me.

I smiled, then felt arms hugging me around my waist. "If we weren't in public, I'd ravish you right here and now." Natsume said, and bent down to my neck and breathed on it. I felt cool air on my neck, as well as a camera click. I looked up, and Tsubasa was grinning madly.

"That was an excellent shot. Definitely a keeper." Tsubasa remarked, giving me a thumbs up.

"But sadly I'm the co-actor here, so I'll be the one shooting with Mikan today."

I turned around, seeing Akira shirtless and in cargo pants. His 6 pack abs stood out, and he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat-or oil, to make his look more dramatic. He smiled and waved at me, as I nodded at him and felt the warmth leave me. Natsume glared at Akira, then turned around and left the set to sit in my chair that was labeled: STAR ACTRESS.

And without delay, the photo shoot started.

The first half hour was solo shots of me and Akira, with us posing and giving a fierce message of "REVENGE" which is what the movie is trying to imply.

I had my hands on my hips, and a fan blowing my wild curls to make me look dramatic and fierce. Clicks were heard non stop as I continuously turned my head little by little, giving Tsubasa different angles of my face, eyes, and body posture.

Akira had to walk down the set little by little, giving an image of a warrior/fighter, someone who gave an image of "do or die". He had a fierce look in his hazel eyes and fake cuts and bruises on his face that made him look very attractive.

After our solo shots were completed, Akira and I started posing together. Our first shot was holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. I could feel Natsume's stare boring into me. But I could care less. This is for my work, for the media, for my future, and for my career. I couldn't let anyone get in the way of that, even if it was Natsume. You know, women are just as tough as men!

Our next pose was him holding my face and we got even closer. "You're beautiful you know that, Mikan?" Akira whispered.

"Thanks" I replied, looking into the camera. Tsubasa shouted, "Perfect! Now I want a light soft smooch on the lips."

I was slightly surprised at such a request, but none the less, leaned towards Akira who was doing the same.

I could hear Natsume growling and I inwardly smirked.

Our lips connected, and I could feel Akira's hands on the curve of my waist. Tsubasa was madly snapping away, and after another 10 seconds, we broke apart.

"Great job everyone, and that's a wrap!" Tsubasa shouted. In seconds, you could see the staff packing up, and I headed towards my dressing room to get changed, and head for my next shoot.

I sighed, glad that this shoot was finally over and it ended on time as well.

As I walked into my dressing room, I was roughly pushed in, and turned around to see Natsume's eyes flaring.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Work." I simply replied. I could see where this was going, and I don't think it would be pretty.

"Work? You looked like you were having fun."

"Why? I can't? It's not like I asked you to come along to this photo shoot, you just tagged along yourself. Don't you dare snap at me for working." I could feel my anger start to boil. This was such a pointless argument over jealousy.

Natsume just stared at me, slightly taken aback.

I smirked, Mikan 1, Natsume 0.

"You're not allowed to kiss other guys." he quietly replied.

"And why is that?" I inquired.

"Because I said so."

He's so stubborn, I swear.

I rolled my eyes, and said,"That's neither your decision nor mine to decide that. Don't be stubborn. You're not a pure hearted angel either. I've seen you kiss other models inside and outside of your shoots."

"But that's different."

"Howso?"

"..."

Mikan 2, Natsume 0

"Look, if you're done being a jealous child, then leave because I need to get changed and get going."

"I'm not jealous."

I almost snorted. "Right, then I guess I could always continue what I was doing with Akira earlier."

Natsume's eyes widened, and before I could take 2 steps to the door, my wrist was grabbed, and I was slammed into the wall.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would."

He growled, and said, "We'll see about that."

Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and we were passionately making out. I could feel his tongue battling with mine, and his lips bruising mine as he roughly kissed me wildly. 1 minute later, we broke apart, both silently gasping for air. Both our eyes were hazy, and my lips were tingling.

Natsume smirked, and said, "I'd like to see you go to him now."

Mikan 2, Natsume 1

I glared at him, and Natsume smirked again. I really wanted to wipe that smirk off him. Just as I was about to make another comment, I felt Natsume's lips on my shoulder and I immediately knew what he was going to do.

Oh no, I need to have perfect skin today for my Prada bikini shoot that was coming up in an hour.

"Natsume, don't!" I shouted. Too late. His teeth grazed my neck, and I could hear him sucking on my skin.

I groaned, knowing that he was leaving me with a hickey that wouldn't come off for another two weeks.

Before he could give me another hickey, I roughly pushed him back and said, "Get out."

Natsume eyed my neck in approval, smirked, and left my dressing room.

I turned to the mirror and silently cursed.

Natsume had left a rather large hickey that was currently throbbing and swelling by the second.

Sighing, I peeled off my suit and changed back into my dress and heels. I gathered my clutch and jacket, trying to cover this new hickey.

I exited the studio with numerous goodbyes and saw my car in the front with Natsume at the wheel. Glaring at him, I got in, and I knew he was going to make a snobby comment when he opened his mouth. But I was quicker than him. "Shut up and drive." I muttered, and he happily complied. He was grinning the entire way.

That bastard.

* * *

And chapter 2 is up!

I just want to thank all those who followed, and especially those who reviewed.

Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Please enjoy my story, and don't forget to leave reviews!

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 3

Recap:

I exited the studio with numerous goodbyes and saw my car in the front with Natsume at the wheel. Glaring at him, I got in, and I knew he was going to make a snobby comment when he opened his mouth. But I was quicker than him. "Shut up and drive." I muttered, and he happily complied. He was grinning the entire way.

That bastard.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, we arrive at the Alice Studio, well known for producing some of the most famous models and actresses such as your truly.

Walking in, I was quickly ushered into my dressing room where Hotaru was waiting for me along with Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna Umenomiya, and Sumire Shouda who were my stylists and usually did my hair, make-up, nails, etc.

In my dressing room, I saw multiple hangers full of bikini tops and bottoms. They were all lined up and numbered which made me smile in approval. Today's theme for the Prada photo shoot was summer fun.

The first bikini I tried on was a plain black triangle bikini that had small pentagon sequins connected and part of the strings of both the bikini top and bottom. I really liked this one, and I knew that this was going to instantly be the cover of the new Prada Swim edition 2013.

Walking out of my dressing room, I heard Sumire gasp. "Is that a hickey Mikan?! Where did you get it from?!"

"Me." I turned around and saw Natsume leaning against the wall shirtless with black swim trunks on.

I glared at him, then turned around to face Sumire, Nonoko and Anna so they do my hair and makeup, as well as cover the super noticeable hickey.

"Awww, Mikan you're so cute when you're mad!" Anna exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "It's like an anime in real life!"

Rolling my eyes, I stand up with my hair flying in wavy curls as I walk towards the set, swinging my hips and warming up my body for the Prada photo shoot with a surprise guest. And you might of guessed it, but for those who didn't, let's welcome the horny, hot, cocky, stupid, arrogant, Natsume Hyuuga, who also happens to be my best friend. Oops!

I could feel eyes staring at me, not that it was unusual. Natsume was already into his photo shoot, running his hands through his hair, and occasionally pretending to pull down his swim trunks by an inch or two. His 8-pack glistened with sweat and his crimson eyes were sharper then ever. After he played with me, it's time to get him back. Smirking to myself, I walked over to the set where the photographer noticed me as I put a finger on my lips to tell him to be quiet but I guess he mistook it and took a photo of me instead. Not that I minded. It's show time.

* * *

Natsume's POV:

I hope she didn't think I was stupid. Never mind, she probably did think I was stupid. The minute the camera was off me I knew Mikan was on set. The second I turned my head the second my jaw dropped. Then came a click!

I glared at the photographer who sheepishly smiled at me and said: "It was a moment too good to pass. THE Natsume Hyuuga gawking at Ms. Mikan? You better pray it doesn't go into the magazines!"

I growled but chose not to retort back. It's time to see what Mikan's got for this shoot. I watched as she did numerous poses of angling and showing off her perfect body with that sexy black bikini. With curves in the right places and a great bust and butt, she'd make any man drool, including me. As I was submerged in my thoughts of Mikan, I almost didn't feel her hand on my shoulder.

Quickly, I grabbed her waist and stared into the camera that was madly clicking away.

"Excellent! Angle your body more Mikan! Hug her a little bit closer Natsume!"

I could tell Mikan was trying to tease me when she brought her face close to mine and then pulled back after numerous clicks. She then did various things like hold my hands and swing them, leaning her head on my shoulder, jumping on my back for a piggy-back ride, making me carry her bridal-style, and having her sit on my shoulders.

"This is absolutely amazing Natsume and Ms. Mikan! Now give me a light smooch. I don't want to see any tongue action."

Now it was turn to smirk.

I grabbed Mikan's face and looked into her eyes. Click!

I brought my face next to her cheek and pretended to whisper something into her ear. Click!

I kissed her cheek. Click! Click!

I kissed her nose. Click! Click!

I kissed her forehead. Click! Click! Click!

Then I kissed her soft and rosy plump lips. Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!

Without the photographer noticing, I actually bit down on Mikan's lips to slightly bruise them. She glared at me was about to knee me in my private area until I grabbed her waist and gave her another quick kiss on the lips. Click! Click! Click!

I smirked after seeing her face flush and smirked at the camera while hugging Mikan from behind.

"This is absolutely wonderful! Love it! Now Mikan and Natsume, you go and change into another bathing suit! Hurry now, chop chop!" Damn, this director was definitely very excited.

I watch as Mikan ran off to her dressing room before I disappeared into mine.

* * *

Mikan's POV:

Oh my goodness that was so embarrassing. Having your crush hold you tight and kiss you like it was nothing? All I did was blush and giggle, and I suppose that was good enough because the photographer was pretty much clicking his life away.

I quickly slipped out of my bikini and changed into a completely white one piece that had two long pieces of cloth running down my front to cover my boobs and then connect to cover my private area. The back was left uncovered and the one piece was tied around my neck. I dashed out my dressing room and sat in front of a mirror to have Sumire complicatedly braid my hair in a French braid and stick giant Prada sunglasses that covered half my face into my hair.

"Off you go now missy. Show me what you got!" Sumire shouted as I gave her a wave and a smile before stepping onto the set which was covered in sand. I suppose the background was going to be edited later with a shining sun and beautiful beach water behind us.

The sounds of rushing water filled the speakers as I looked around to adjust my eyes again at the bright settings.

A straw hat was handed to me by Nonoko and I smiled and nodded at her. I then began to play with the sunglasses and hat while the photographer kept shouting "YES! YES! THAT'S IT! VERY GOOD!"

After 20 minutes of this, I switched off with Natsume who on the way to the set while I was walking away from it, smirked at me and playfully slapped my ass.

Oh hells no.

I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards me. Then I kicked him in the shin. Hard.

He glared at me. "You stupid-NATSUME! HURRY! I don't have all day and neither do you!" shouted the photographer.

I stuck out my tongue then dashed back into my dressing room to get changed again.

-3 hours later-

With a final click, the photographer shouted, "And that's a wrap! Great job everyone! Make sure you stay healthy and out of trouble! We have a fashion show in 2 weeks! Until then, take care!"

"Oh man that was so tiring." I thought, after finally changing back into my original black one shoulder body con. The photo shoot had lasted about 4 hours, and breaks didn't last for more than 10 minutes. I was tired and sore all over, not to mention in need of just wanting to shake off my tensed muscles and have fun tonight. Just as I thought about going to a club, my phone rang.

-Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so sudd- "Hello?"

"Hello you dimwit, get your ass down to Alice Night. We're partying tonight. And I miss seeing your stupid face" said Hotaru.

"Well isn't that sweet. And great idea! I was just about to head there myself. Alice Night is the best club in the city!"

"You got that right. Don't forget to bring Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire with you!"

"Roger that! I'll see you soon Hotaru!"

"See you"

-End Call-

Natsume's POV:

"Damn, that stupid Mikan for kicking me in the shin. Now I have a wonderful bruise forming thanks to her. Besides that, my body could really use some loosening. Partying sounds like a really good idea right now. I think I'll ask Mikan to joi- All I know time is a valuable thing, Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings-

I looked at my phone and saw that it was Ruka Nogi, my male best friend, calling me.

"Yo Natsume!" Ruka said enthusiastically.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Party tonight at Alice Night! You in?"

I smirked to myself. Timing couldn't get any better. "You bet."

"Awesome, I'll see you there then?"

"You got it."

Now, all I need is a ride. Oh wait, I still have Mikan's car keys...I hope she doesn't get mad at me...let's see how this turns out.

I walked over to Mikan's dressing room and knocked.

I heard a soft "Come in" and opened the door. I had to make this quick and dip.

"MikansolikeIneedyourcartogopartyingatAliceNightso Imgoingtogonow kaythanksbye." I ran towards the exit, go into her car, and sped off within a minute. I'm so sure she was going to kill me but I'll deal with that later. YOLO.

* * *

Mikan's POV:

As I was sitting on one of my comfortable leather couches, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said.

The door opened, and Natsume was standing at the doorway, not taking a step in. Something's up.

"MikansolikeIneedyourcartogopartyingatAliceNightso Imgoingtogonow kaythanksbye." he said. Then he dipped.

What?

Huh?

After a minute of sitting there, I realized what he just said.

That bastard took my car to go partying and just left me.

Oh my fucking god. Oh hells no.

I grabbed my things and ran out of my dressing room to meet up with Anna, Sumire, and Nonoko.

"You girls for the message from Hotaru right?"

They all nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Excellent. Then let's go. By the way, I have to carpool with you girls since Natsume sped off with my car.

Sumire laughed. "That's so typical of him, I'm not even surprised."

"Oh shut it. Let's get going already." I said.

They nodded, and within minutes, we made our way to Sumire's Mercedes Benz C350.

"I call shotgun!"

"Sure Mikan."

I love Anna and Nonoko. They're such sweet hearts.

Sumire nodded, started the engine, and we were off to Alice Night.

I noticed that all the girls changed, and were in either body cons or miniskirts. We were going to have some fun tonight.

Shortly, we arrived in front of Alice Night with extremely loud hip-pop music blaring from the speakers. Oh yes, just the way I liked it.

We pulled up into the 10 story parking lot, and when the officer looked into our car, he saw me and I smiled at me.

He looked surprised. "Hello Ms. Mikan! How are you tonight?"

"I'm well, thank you. And how are you?"

"Excellent! Thank you for asking! Please turn right into the VIP section. Enjoy your night Ms. Mikan!"

"I nodded, and Sumire turned right, made another turn, and expertly parked her car.

Stepping out, I noticed Hotaru's Lamborghini Mercy parked a few spaces ahead. I see my best friend was already here. Fabulous.

Then something else caught my eye. I turned my head to see my car across the parking space from ours.

No way. What the hell?

He can't be here. I don't believe it.

Well there's only one way to confirm it. Time to party and find out some things.

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and I made our way into the entrance, with the doormen drooling at the sight of me, and held the door open for us. I walked past them, and into the flashing lights, mobs of people, and blasting music.

Looking around, I instantly found Hotaru at the bar with Ruka Nogi. Smirking, I walked over to them.

"Hey."

Hotaru looked up, and smiled when she saw me.

"You're finally here!"

"Yeah. So what's up?"

"Not much. Party's just getting started. Let's dance."

"That'd be amazing."

Turning around, I noticed that Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire had already disappeared. They were all rocking their bodies and I was about to join them.

Walking over to the dance floor, my eyes caught messy raven hair.

I turned my head, and what I saw next really made my blood boil.

In the middle of the dance floor was Natsume, roaming his hands around her body, and making out with Luna Koizumi, who was famous for having many play mates, just like him.

Oh hells no. I did not come here to see this crap.

The next words that came out of my mouth were,"What the fuck?"

Natsume must've heard me, because he stopped what he was doing and looked at me. The moment he laid eyes on me, the moment his eyes widened in surprise.

He's so dead tonight.

* * *

I just want to thank all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. You guys are amazing and the best!

Sorry for the late update, APs were in the way and being a real bitch. But it's over now, so everything's good!

Please review for more chapters! :D

Happy Friday!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Please enjoy my story, and don't forget to leave reviews!

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 4

Recap:

In the middle of the dance floor was Natsume, roaming his hands around her body, and making out with Luna Koizumi, who was famous for having many play mates, just like him.

Oh hells no. I did not come here to see this crap.

The next words that came out of my mouth were,"What the fuck?"

Natsume must've heard me, because he stopped what he was doing and looked at me. The moment he laid eyes on me, the moment his eyes widened in surprise.

He's so dead tonight.

* * *

For a second, my face twisted in an ugly scowl. Then I realized who I was again, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, I caught the figure of Tsubasa.

Smirking to myself, I started walking to Tsubasa, swaying my hips left and right. I completely ignored Natsume, and I don't want to see him or talk to him for the rest of the night. I promised myself I was going to have a good time, and thinking about Natsume will only have the opposite affect.

"Tsubasa."

He smoothly spun around, took in my figure, and smiled. "Mikan. How nice it is to see you here. Care to dance with me?"

"Of course."

He took my hands, and the next thing I knew, we were grinding against each other. The one thing I loved about The Alice Club was that the security there didn't allow you to bring in cameras, so other celebrities could enjoy their time and do what they wanted without worry.

I couldn't even think. Music was blasting, and sweat and hot bodies were all around me. Facing Tsubasa again, he put his hands on my waist, right above my ass.

"You're so beautiful Mikan."

I grinned, and I could smell the scent of alcohol in his breath. I don't think Tsubasa was drunk, was he was definitely slightly tipsy.

"Let's get a drink." I said. I needed to relieve the stress of my body even more.

Tsubasa led me to one of the many bars in Alice Club and we sat down on the stools.

"Passion Margarita." The bartender nodded at me.

"And I'll have a Tequila Sunrise." Tsubasa said.

"So what brings you here tonight?" I asked.

"Off time, relieving stress...the usual. And you?"

"I'd say the same...though for now it's more of getting rid of this stupid image inside my head."

"Hmmm..let me guess...Natsume?"

Before I could reply, our drinks were served.

I brought the glass to my lips, and swallowed the entire thing in one shot. The burn down my throat felt amazing.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Clear as day and night honey." He smirked and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Hit me." Another glass was passed to me. Tsubasa did the same.

"Let's have a drinking contest. Whoever can drink the most glasses in 10 minutes wins."

"Sounds good. You're on Mikan."

I grinned, and looked at the bartender who nodded at us and was preparing the drinks.

In a matter of seconds, 2 full trays of our drinks were passed to us.

The bartender looked at the both of us. "Ready, set, go!"

Tsubasa and I downed shot after shot.

-9 minutes and 30 seconds later-

My vision was so blurry I could barely make out Tsubasa's figure. I could tell he was having the same effects as I was because we were swaying in our seats.

I still had one more glass to go.

"10, 9,8..."

Bringing the final glass to my lips, I drank the remaining content.

"3,2,1, STOP!" Empty glasses surrounded us.

I slammed the glass down and looked at Tsubasa. He still had one more glass on the tray. I win!

"You win Mikan. I always knew you were a heavy drinker."

I smirked, and felt hot all over. Wow the temperature sure went up.

"I'm done drinking. Let's dance."

He nodded, and we both stumbled towards the dance floor. Even more people came into the club and it was much more crowded.

Once lost somewhere in the middle of the dance floor, we were jumping around and swaying out bodies to the beat of the music.

Suddenly, I felt Tsubasa's hand on my ass. I turned and looked at him questionably. He gave me a lopsided grin and leaned towards me.

I knew what was going to happen in the next moment, but at the same time, I felt like I didn't.

When I felt soft and tender lips on mine, and I broke at that instant.

We started to make out passionately, his tongue stuck down my throat and mine stuck down his, battling for dominance. He tasted of tequila, and it was driving me insane.

He was grabbing my ass and squeezing it like as if his life depended on it. Meanwhile, my hands were tangled in his soft jet black hair and pushing him even closer to me.

When we broke apart for air, we were both breathing so heavily, our eyes watery. We smiled at each other, and Tsubasa leaned down to the crook of my neck. He breathed on it, before licking it and then biting on it. I didn't even wince at the pain-I couldn't feel pain. The effects of 10 shots of margarita were certainly getting to me. Sucking on the new bite, I knew I had another hickey. Which then brought my mind back to Natsume.

In that instant, my temper flared dangerously. I bit down on Tsubasa's neck and gave him a hickey as well. He moaned, which strangely turned me on.

After giving each other several hickeys, we were back to making out again.

I was pushing his head to be closer to me, and he had his hands on my breasts, groping me. Just as I was about to stick my tongue in his mouth, a familiar hand grabbed my wrist and roughly pulled me off from Tsubasa.

"No!" I shouted in horror, and I could see that Tsubasa was in a surprise as well. Before I could say or do anything else, the crowd got closer, and I could no longer see Tsubasa.

"Hey let me go!"

"Shut up and just follow me."

"Natsume! I said stop!"

He whipped around, his crimson eyes in fury.

I suddenly felt slightly scared and a chill.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing moments ago?"

The chill disappeared, and my fury came out.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I was having a great time until you came and ruined it all. What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you always do this to me? Why don't we both go back to our respective partners and enjoy the night. I'm even willing to forget this moment."

"No Mikan, it doesn't work that way. Not ever."

"I don't get it. Just go back to Luna. Weren't you having such a great time with her you were making out with her?"

"Mikan shut up. You weren't suppose to see that, and I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Sure, I'll believe you like always. Because you think your lies work on me?"

With all the strength I could muster up, I wore my wrist from Natsume's iron grip.

Breathing hard, I looked at him. His messy raven locks were sticking up in every direction, and there were lipstick marks on his neck and cheek, which made my blood boil even more.

I could tell he was checking me out as well because his eyes stayed at my neck, where I knew Tsubasa had given me several hickeys.

Before I could react and say anything else, Natsume got all up in front of me, and started kissing me.

Oh boy.

* * *

Natsume's POV:

I didn't like it one bit. After Mikan interrupted my makeout session with Luna, I instantly pushed her away, ignoring her protests.

"Natsume!~~ What are you doing? Let's continue!" Luna purred.

"Go away, and get out of my sight right now."

"Why? Is it because you saw Mikan Yukihara? Forget that bitch, she's worthless. I promise I'll give you a good time!"

My blood boiled at what I just heard. Did she just call Mikan worthless?

"Listen up you skank. Mikan is a jewel, loved and prized by everyone. You're the one that's nothing but fake. Go to hell and don't come back."

With that, I turned around, trying to find Mikan and sort things out with her.

God, I feel like I really messed up.

I took her car keys and drove off, then she catches me making out with someone else. I didn't even know how that was happening.

I turned my head wildly, trying to find her. I almost smiled when I saw a sexy brunette in all black. But a frown quickly came over when I noticed where she was heading. She was going to Tsubasa. What. The. Fucking. Hell.

Tsubasa? Are you fucking kidding me? Tsubasa? A photographer? You shitting me?

And the next hour that passed only made my mood even worse. I saw him grabbing her ass and making out with her. That's MY position, not his. Then after they both had swollen lips, they went to the bar and had a drinking contest. Of course Mikan won, but she was now completely wasted with Tsubasa. They headed back to the dance floor, and I watched as they made out even more, giving each other hickeys and groping each other everywhere.

Having watched enough, I headed to the dance floor myself.

I grabbed Mikan right before she could shove her tongue down his throat and roughly pulled her off him.

Her hazelnut eyes glared at me, and I glared back.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Leave me alone and I'll forget this ever happened."

Now that really made my blood boil. I was downright furious.

And the numerous hickey marks from Tsubasa didn't help either. Who the hell did the guy think he was?! He had no right to do that. Mikan doesn't belong to him, she belongs to me!

After a few more seconds of bickering, I pulled her to me and crashed my lips on her to make her shut up for good.

Her eyes widened, and she melted into the kiss. She always does. And that's excellent.

I kissed Mikan skillfully like I always do, my lips mending hers perfectly, occasionally nibbling on it and sucking on it.

My tongue overlapped hers, and dominated her mouth.

After another minute, we had to break for air.

Her hands were on my chest, and I knew I had won this. This is how it was every time. We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up.

But what happened next, I didn't see coming.

_SLAP!_

Mikan's eyes were furious. Woah. I didn't expect that or see it coming. What the hell?

"I can't believe you. You always do this. And what makes it worse is that every time you think its okay and that you'll get away with it. Perhaps it's because I've given you far too many chances. You're always making out with girls, left and right. And I'm just standing there, taking it all in. However when I'm trying to do the same, you tear me away and you put an end to everything. Then you think you'll fix our relationship again by making out with me. I don't want the taste of another slut's lipstick on me! I'm getting really fed up with you Natsume."

Her words stung. And they hurt. And I couldn't deny it. Because it was all true. I know Mikan's been really patient with me, but I screw up every time. I keep using the same method, thinking I'd be okay temporarily. But I guess I crossed the line. But I didn't want to see Mikan making out with other dude besides me. Is it jealously? Is that how she feels when she sees me making out with another girl?

She gave me another hard glare, and stumbled off into the club, once again.

* * *

Hotaru's POV:

I witnessed the entire thing. Mikan's makeout session with Tsubasa, their drinking contest, their hickey session, then Natsume's intervention, and Mikan snapping. Then I knew she was going to come to me for support.

That idiot Hyuuga, taking everything for granted. I sighed, knowing this was going to happen sooner or later.

Ruka was next to me, taking in the entire scene as well. We stopped making out just in time to see Mikan's fight with Hyuuga. I nodded at Ruka, and he nodded back. He got up to talk to Natsume and sort things out with him.

The moment Ruka left, the moment Mikan came running to my arms. She sat down on the couch with me, and practically poured her whole heart out, once again.

This was going to be a longer night then I expected.

* * *

Annnnnnnd that's chapter 4!

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Sorry for the late updates, but it's all thanks to those who reviewed. You guys give me the support I need to continue the story.

Keep reviewing and stay tuned for updates!


End file.
